This is a revised application for continuation of the postdoctoral training program in nephrology research at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. The proposed application will combine the two existing training programs, one in adult nephrology (T32 DK07257-25) and one in pediatric nephrology (T32 DK07659-15), into a single program. The rationale for this merger includes the similar research interests of the program directors, the highly integrated training programs including shared trainees, the overlapping curricula, and the nearly identical training faculty. The primary purpose of the program remains the training of physician-scientists who will investigate kidney biology and disease and translate this knowledge into improvements in patient care. The training program has been continuously funded for the past 25 years. The applicant pool continues to be strong, and many of the graduates have made important contributions to biomedical research and have received external funding for their research. The program faculty comprises 25 physician-scientists and basic scientists with expertise in a broad range of scientific disciplines that are relevant to the kidney. The training program is organized into four programs in basic science research (Renal Physiology &Cell Biology, Pathophysiology of Renal Injury &Repair, Kidney Development, and Polycystic Kidney Disease) and four programs in patient-oriented research (Chronic Kidney Disease, Hypertension &Cardiovascular Disease, Electrolyte &Mineral Metabolism, and Human Genetics). Each program includes clinical and basic science faculty and a formal didactic curriculum. The curriculum consists of required courses in ethics and the responsible conduct of research, special topics in career advancement, and a journal club as well as selected elective courses from the Southwestern Graduate School Division of Basic Science. The curriculum for patient-oriented research consists of a Symposium on Techniques of Patient- Oriented Research, a training program in patient-oriented research (K30 award), a Masters Degree in Clinical Science.